¡Clases Extras!
by Matryoshkah
Summary: De nada servía buscar un lugar lleno de gente para estudiar: Nagisa siempre se entretenía con algo. Si estaban en un lugar solitario y pacifico: Nagisa siempre buscaba la manera de convertir la sesión de estudios en una sesión sexual.
1. Razonamiento Verbal

_Free! no me pertenece~_

Pareja: NagiRei

Rating: T

Advertencias: situaciones cómicas y calientes(?)

* * *

 **¡Clases Extras!**

Capítulo: 1/5

 _Razonamiento Verbal_

 _._

—¡Auch! —Exclamó Nagisa al ser golpeado en la cabeza por el libro de Rei—… sensei~ no sea malo conmigo.

—Concéntrate en lo que te estoy diciendo.

—Qué abruptividad~

—Esa palabra no existe.

—¿Eh? Entonces… qué abruptancia. Qué abruptitud. O… ¡qué abruptación!

—"Qué _abrupto_ ".

—Oh~ Rei-chan, tú lo sabes todo, ¿No es así? —Nagisa comentó con admiración, asomando su cabeza por encima de la almohada y mirando a Rei con ojos curiosos, como los de un niño pequeño.

—No lo sé todo, sólo sé un poco más que tú —respondió Rei, acomodando sus lentes—. En realidad no sé ni el 1% de todos los secretos y maravillas que componen al mundo, pero aun así, sé muchas más cosas de las que Nagisa sabe.

Sin embargo, había cosas que sucedían frente las narices de Rei y aun así no lograba comprender. Una de ellas era entender la razón por la que Nagisa se quedaba maravillado cada vez que Rei tomaba un libro y lo abría en una página al azar. Ni siquiera había comenzado a leer algunas palabras cuando Nagisa ya se encontraba dormido: la voz de Rei parecía tener algún efecto somnífero o había otra causa inaudita que aún no había podido descifrar.

Por ahora, la única razón por la que Rei permitía que Nagisa acariciara su cabello, era porque estaba acostado en su cama ayudándolo a estudiar. En cualquier otra situación, Rei hubiese tomado sus libros y simplemente se hubiese largado de la habitación de Nagisa. Pero no podía hacer eso, pues su deber y objetivo era ayudarlo para que aprobara el examen de ingreso a la misma universidad que él, y de esa forma pudiesen permanecer juntos por más tiempo.

A Rei le parecía esplendida la idea de que Nagisa fuese a la misma universidad que él. Dudaba certeramente que eso fuese posible teniendo en cuenta lo complicadas que solían ser las pruebas de ingreso, pero si había algo en lo que Rei tenía fe, era en sus habilidades para enseñar a las demás personas.

—Nagisa, ¿Estás escuchando lo que estoy diciendo? ¿Estás entiendo alguna de mis palabras?

—Tu cabello está más cuidado que el de Gou-chan.

—¡Nagisa-kun! —Exclamó Rei enojado, levantándose de la almohada puesta en las piernas de Nagisa, en la que tenía apoyada su cabeza hace unos instantes—. Oye, te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que la contestes con mucha honestidad. ¿Quieres entrar a la misma universidad que yo?

—Sí, quiero estar junto a Rei-chan… ah~. —Respondió, soltando un bostezo al final de la oración.

—Entonces tienes que estudiar mucho para la prueba de ingreso. —Sentenció.

Nagisa se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Hago trampa. —Resolvió con facilidad.

—¡No puedes hacer trampa, morirás si haces trampa!

—No voy a morir por copiarme un poco, ese es un mito que tienen los nerd —Rei entornó sus ojos ante el comentario de Nagisa—. No me mires así, Rei-chan… yo he hecho trampa muchas veces en los exámenes y he salido ileso.

—Nagisa, mírame… —Rei puso su gesto más serio y tomó a Nagisa por los hombros, acercando sus rostros con severidad—… esto no es lo mismo que en la preparatoria, ésta es una prueba de ingreso para entrar a una de las universidades más estrictas de la prefectura.

—Pasaré —dijo Nagisa, esbozando una sonrisa tan segura que incluso Rei fue incapaz de objetar—, porque tú serás mi profesor.

Se separaron y Rei soltó un largo suspiro, derrotado.

—Bien, lo primero es probar tu razonamiento verbal.

—Verbal… verbal… verbo. ¡Verbo! —Exclamó Nagisa, como si hubiese descubierto algo absolutamente fascinante—. Eso tiene que ver con la boca, ¿verdad?

La pregunta descolocó a Rei.

—Bueno —La obviedad le había hecho dudar en responderla, pero al ver el gesto curioso de Nagisa, decidió tomársela en serio—, ciertamente las palabras salen de tu boca, pero…

De pronto, sin previo aviso, tan repentinamente como una ráfaga de viento en verano, Nagisa tomó con ambas manos las mejillas de Rei y, atrayéndolo hacia su propio rostro, posó sus labios encima de los suyos. Rei abrió su boca, sorprendido por el repentino ataque. Nagisa aprovechó entonces para introducir su lengua y profundizar el contacto. El beso se extendió unos cuantos segundos, en los cuales ambos acariciaron sus labios con lentitud, y luego se separaron paulatinamente, sonrojados.

Nagisa limpió la diminuta línea de saliva que había quedado en su barbilla y luego curvó una sonrisa amplia.

—¿Y bien? Soy muy bueno, ¿verdad?

—¡Esperaaa! —Rei acomodó sus lentes, que en el ataque repentino se habían doblado, y se permitió recapacitar en lo que apenas acababa de pasar—. ¿Por qué me besaste repentinamente?

—Pues, tú dijiste "razonamiento verbal", así que yo…

—¡"Razonamiento verbal" es una cosa y "razonamiento sexual" es otra, no confundas! —Rei estaba completamente contrariado. ¿Por qué Nagisa nunca podía tomarse en serio sus clases? Siempre que se proponían estudiar, terminaban haciendo todo lo contrario, y lo peor era que Rei no se podía negar…

…por que Nagisa era demasiado caliente como para siquiera pensar en la idea de rechazarlo.

—Hmm~ mira, sensei, parece que tu boca me reprueba, pero esta parte de aquí me aprueba con excelentes calificaciones. —canturreó Nagisa palmeando descaradamente la entrepierna de Rei, quien con sólo un beso ya se había puesto tan duro como una piedra.

Rei se rindió al ver aquella sonrisa pícara de Nagisa. Dejó los libros a un lado y se quitó los lentes.

—Dejemos las clases hasta aquí por ahora.

Nagisa no tenía razonamiento verbal para nada, pero aun así, era muy bueno persuadiendo.


	2. Razonamiento Lógico

Capítulo: 2/5

 _Razonamiento Lógico_

* * *

—¡Siéntanse como en su casa, chicos! —Exclamó Gou irradiando el más puro sentimiento de calidez.

Los ojos de Rei y de Nagisa brillaron al momento de entrar en la habitación de la pelirroja. Aquello era como estar en el paraíso del orden y la elegancia. Los colores y los objetos estaban colocados en perfecta armonía alrededor de la habitación, dando un acabado de ensueño.

—¡Ohhh~! tu habitación es increíble, Gou-chan. —Señaló Nagisa explorando su alrededor con fascinación.

—Sólo tengo dos palabras para describir esto: ¡ES HERMOSO! —Sentenció Rei ajustando sus lentes decisivamente. Pocas veces en su vida tenía la oportunidad de ver lugares que encajaran tan perfectamente en el significado de la palabra _hermoso_.

—Muchas gracias, chicos. La verdad, siempre me ha gustado ser ordenada. —dijo Gou con modestia.

—Muy bien, Nagisa, hoy veremos cómo está tu Razonamiento Lógico.

—Rei-chan, apenas acabamos de llegar, la tarea puede esperar —Nagisa se tumbó en el suave tapiz perla que se extendía por el suelo de la habitación. Finalizó lanzando un enorme bostezo—. Además… ¿Razonamiento lógico? ¿Estás seguro que esa cosa estará en el examen?

—Lo estoy —Aseguró Rei con el gesto más serio de su vida—. Y para que no terminemos haciendo otras cosas diferentes a estudiar, esta vez le dije a Kou que estuviera presente.

Había un gran motivo por el cual Rei y Nagisa estaban en la habitación de la pelirroja.

La temporada de exámenes se acercaba a pasos agigantados y Nagisa aún no era lo suficientemente bueno como para poder pasar la prueba de ingreso a la universidad, así que Rei se había ofrecido a estudiar junto a él más severamente. De esa forma fueron surgiendo algunos problemas. En cualquiera de sus casas, siempre terminaban haciendo cosas pervertidas. Y conociendo lo creativo que podía llegar a ser Nagisa, Rei había decidido tomar medidas drásticas con tal de salvar su ingreso a la universidad: rogarle a Gou para que le permitiera estudiar en su habitación, bajo su estricta vigilancia.

—¡Gou! ¡Ven aquí de inmediato! —Se escuchó a lo lejos una voz enojada.

—Oh, ¡Mamá, en un momento bajo! —Respondió Gou, dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Lo siento chicos, debo atender algunas cosas. En seguida regreso.

Al momento de cerrarse la puerta, la atmosfera se tornó silenciosa e incómoda para ambos chicos.

—Volvimos a quedar solos. —Susurró Nagisa enarcando una sonrisa y levantándose del tapiz como si repentinamente la fuerza volviera a su cuerpo.

—¡No importa! Esta vez vamos a estudiar seriamente —Rei hizo caso omiso a las extrañas expresiones de Nagisa—. El Razonamiento Lógico pone en práctica la capacidad que tiene cada individuo de analizar un problema y encontrar un solución rápi… —Rei dejó de hablar al notar que el rubio estaba curioseando los cajones de Gou—. ¿Nagisa? ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Mira lo que encontré. —Fue entonces cuando Nagisa mostró en sus manos las dos prendas más sagradas de una mujer: Un conjunto rosa de sujetador y bragas con encajes.

—¡Ahhhkk! —El sonrojo de Rei se extendió por todo su rostro ante el hallazgo que Nagisa mostraba en sus manos como si fuese un trofeo—. ¡Pon eso donde lo encontraste!

—Sólo son un sujetador y unas bragas —Indicó Nagisa como si las piezas en sus manos fueran simples pedazos de trapo sin ningún valor—. ¿Por qué te pones así, Rei-chan? No seas tan extraño.

—¡Tú eres el extraño aquí! ¡¿Por qué reaccionas tan calmadamente mientras sujetas ese tipo de prendas?!

—Siempre veo las prendas de mi madre y mis hermanas… en el baño, cuando me toca hacer la colada, cuando tengo que recogerlas del tendedero… creo que ya estoy acostumbrado a verlas. —Dijo un alegre Nagisa mientras le entregaba el sujetador a su acompañante.

—¡¿Para qué me das esto?! —Preguntó totalmente escandalizado. Era la primera vez que Rei tocaba con sus manos algo como eso.

—Póntelo.

—¡Póntelo tú, imbécil! —Rei no podía asimilar la manera tan natural y sincera con la cual Nagisa le había propuesto semejante acto. Él sabía que su Nagisa era mucho más creativo que la mayoría de los adolescentes de su edad, creativo en el amplio sentido pervertido de la palabra. Pero jamás había llegado a imaginar que Nagisa sería capaz de hacerle una invitación tan osada e inmoral.

—Vamos, Rei-chan. No tiene nada de malo. Todo hombre, alguna vez en su vida, se ha probado alguna prenda femenina —Añadió Nagisa, intentando persuadir con palabras al de lentes—. Es algo totalmente natural y aceptable que un hombre se coloque un sujetador, es incluso más aceptable en tu caso, ya que se vería muy hermoso en tu cuerpo musculoso. Es más, sería un desperdicio si no te las pusieras.

De alguna forma, Rei terminó accediendo a la petición de su atrevido amante.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿P-por qué te hice caso, Nagisa-kun? —Rei estaba confundido, ni él mismo entendía la razón por la que había accedido a colocarse un sujetador en su pecho trabajado y varonil.

Al mirarse al espejo, un sinfín de sentimientos encontrados surgieron repentinamente. Fue un momento extraño puesto que no se sintió tan incómodo. De hecho, a Rei le gustaba lo que veía en el espejo. El chico estaba tan ensimismado en detallarse a sí mismo, que no había notado la insistente mirada de Nagisa. Cuando lo notó, se sonrojó profundamente.

—N-Nagisa… ¿Q-que sucede? ¿Me veo mal?

—No, al contrario… creo que se ven muy bien en ti.

—¡¿Enseriocreeseso?! —Exclamó Rei con una mezcla de alivio y felicidad. Por alguna razón, Rei se sentía muy feliz.

—Así es, ponte esto también —Dijo Nagisa entregándole las diminutas bragas—. Estoy seguro que se verá muy bien.

—¿Crees que esto tan pequeño me quede? —Preguntó Rei al detallar el pedacito adorable de tela—. Más bien… ¿cómo se coloca esto?

—Demonios, Rei-chan, déjame ayudarte. —Nagisa tumbó a Rei en la cama de Gou de una forma un tanto salvaje, luego se colocó encima de él y comenzó a despojarlo de sus pantalones.

—¡E-espe-! E-ey… ¡Nagisa-kun!

Mientras que ambos luchaban en un caluroso combate sobre la cama, olvidaron el hecho de estar en la habitación de otra persona.

En ese preciso momento, entró Gou.

—Chicos, espero que no les moleste. Olvide por completo que hoy…

Las palabras de Gou se quedaron atrofiadas en su garganta al ver la escena que se desenvolvía en su cama: Nagisa debajo de un Rei sin camisa y con SU sujetador favorito, quitándole desesperadamente los pantalones a éste y sujetando su braga con los dientes.

—Un momento, Kou —Rei fue el primero en abrir la boca, totalmente aterrado—, esto tiene una explicación muy razonable… cierto, Nagisa, explícale.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? Pues… yo simplemente quería ver a Rei-chan con la ropa interior de Gou-chan, no hay más explicación que esa.

Nagisa no tenía razonamiento lógico, ni tampoco razonamiento moral.


	3. Razonamiento Matemático

**¡Clases Extras!**

Capítulo: 3/5

 _Razonamiento Matemático_

* * *

Después del fatídico día en la habitación de Gou, Rei no había podido mirarla a la cara. Ella no se sentía enojada en lo más mínimo, por el contrario, había asegurado que a Rei le quedaba mejor aquella ropa interior que a ella misma…

…pero de alguna forma, algo en Rei se había rendido. Fuese donde fuese, Nagisa siempre buscaba la manera de salirse con la suya y arrastrarlo hasta el mundo de la perdición. El delicioso mundo de la perdición…

De nada servía buscar un lugar lleno de gente para estudiar: Nagisa siempre se entretenía con algo. Si estaban en un lugar solitario y pacifico: Nagisa siempre buscaba la manera de convertir la sesión de estudios en una sesión sexual. Por esa razón, Rei dejó de esforzarse en buscar un lugar de estudio y, rendido y corto de ideas, llevó a Nagisa a su habitación.

Grave error.

—Hoy probaremos tu razonamiento matemático.

—Wow~, esta vez estamos en tu habitación. Esta cama es nostálgica, aquí lo hicimos un invierno, ¿te acuerdas, Rei-chan? —Nagisa hablaba sin vergüenza, con completa sinceridad y alegría irradiando de su voz. Rei sólo pudo suspirar derrotado y asentir—. ¡Hay muchos más libros que la última vez! ¿Por casualidad, no tendrás algunas bragas tuyas por aquí?

—¡Soy un hombre, ¿sabes?! ¡No uso bragas ni nada parecido! —Irritado, Rei tomó un grueso libro de matemática de la estantería y se sentó en la cama, seguido por Nagisa.

—Ah, no tienes bragas… ya veo…

—¡No te desilusiones por eso! —Rei acomodó sus lentes, mientras abría el libro en una página cualquiera—. Vaya, ¿Cuál es tu fetiche por verme vistiendo esas cosas?

—No es un fetiche, es una…

—Ya vasta, no quiero escuchar tus justificaciones. Vamos a empezar a estudiar ahora.

El tono de Rei era estricto y carente de diversión, lo que le hizo entender a Nagisa que ésta vez Rei sí estaba dispuesto a estudiar y que no sedería a sus tentaciones tan fácilmente como las veces anteriores. Pensar en aquello, añadiendo el hecho de que el tema que tocaba repasar era precisamente el que más odiaba: matemática, le provocó un ligero sentimiento de desilusión.

—Está bien —admitió Nagisa a regañadientes—, pero ¿no me vas a ofrecer si quiera un vaso con agua?

—Lo olvidé por completo, discúlpame —Rei se levantó dejando el libro a un lado de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Ya regreso, busca en mi mochila una calculadora para empezar con el repaso matemático.

—Enseguida. ¡Awww! ¡Detesto las matemáticas! —Exclamó Nagisa, levantándose con pesadez de la cama de Rei.

…Momentos después, Rei regreso a su habitación llevando consigo dos vasos de merengada.

—Aquí tienes, Nagisa —Dijo dejando el vaso de Nagisa en su mesita de noche. Éste se veía muy concentrado en un libro que estaba curioseando en la cama—. ¿Ya estás comenzando a repasar? ¿Encontraste alguna calculadora?

—No, pero encontré algo mejor. —sentenció Nagisa esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Eh? —Rei alzó una ceja. No sabía a qué se refería Nagisa con "algo mejor", pero Rei no recordaba tener el tipo de libro que Nagisa pudiese considerar interesante. Sin embargo, la emoción de Nagisa quedó explicada cuando Rei pudo ver que el libro que Nagisa leía con tanto interés era, en realidad, una revista pornográfica bastante «porno» y «gráfica».

La voz de Rei no pudo salir.

—Así que tienes este tipo revistas entre tus pertenencia~. No sabía~.

—¡¿Q-q-qué?! —Los lentes de Rei se torcieron de una manera para nada _hermosa_ , y el sonrojo de indignación y vergüenza se propagó por todo su rostro—. ¡¿Dónde encontraste eso?! Más bien… ¡¿Cómo llegó eso hasta mi habitación?!

La voz de Rei era incrédula, él no sabía nada, él no era culpable de aquel delito.

—No te hagas el inocente, está claro que usas estas cosas para aprender. Porque, pues, es revista porno homosexual.

—Ah…

 _"¡Aquí tienes, Rei-kun! Te lo doy envuelto en este papel para que nadie lo vea… no te olvides de él, ¿sí? ¡De seguro te servirá mucho, es un buen material de aprendizaje! Umm, no me agradezcas… ¡Todo sea por el bienestar de mis dos amigos! ¡Espero te sirva! Y no es necesario que me lo devuelvas… puedo conseguir muchas más…"_ Ahora que Rei lo pensaba, Gou le había dicho aquello y entregado algo hace un par de días, y él simplemente lo había metido en su mochila y había olvidado revisar su contenido… hasta entonces no sabía de qué «material de aprendizaje» se trataba. Podía ser que…

—Tranquilo, tranquilo… —Nagisa negó con la cabeza reiteradas veces, como tratando de restarle importancia al asunto—… no me molesta, en serio… incluso no me molesta si te pajeas con estas cosas…

—¡Eso no es mío! —Exclamó Rei, escandalizado. El no habría comprado algo tan gráfico y obsceno jamás… en primer lugar, no le hacía falta ese tipo de _material_ —. ¡Y yo no me _pajeo_ con esas cosas, Nagisa! De hecho, ¿Qué es ' _pajear'_? ¡Yo no conozco esa palabra!

—No tienes porqué ponerte así, todos los chicos alguna vez se han _pajeado_ con revistas de este tipo. —Nagisa, con una sonrisa maliciosa, balanceaba la revista de un lado a otro, dejando entrever las gráficas fotografías. Rei se sonrojó aún más.

—¡Estas equivocado! —Acomodó sus lentes y desvió la mirada, susurrando—… a mi ese tipo de cosas no me hacen efecto.

—¿No te hacen efecto? —Preguntó Nagisa, ensanchando aún más su sonrisa, acercándose a Rei—. Entonces dime… ¿Qué te hace efecto?

—¡Ahh! —Rei fue jalado hasta la cama, donde Nagisa se posicionó encima de él—. Nagisa…kun… no… ahí…

Cuando se hicieron novios, por una extraña razón, Rei había dejado de colocar el _kun_ en el nombre de Nagisa. Era un detalle pequeño y sin importancia, pero que estaba cargado de mucho significado para Nagisa. Él sabía que cuando estaba enojado, nervioso o avergonzado, Rei agregaba el _kun_ espontáneamente a su nombre. No sabía si Rei se había dado cuenta, pero Nagisa lo disfrutaba, y en ese momento, fue imposible no sentir ternura ante las reacciones de su pareja.

Le encantaba todo sobre Rei.

—Ah~, Rei-chan, me gusta esa suave voz que pones cuando te toco en este lugar —Nagisa absorbió y lamió con lentitud el cuello de Rei. Su cuerpo se tensaba y temblaba ligeramente cada vez que Nagisa lo tocaba con su lengua—. Te gusta mucho que te toque aquí, ¿verdad?

—Mmm~

—Ver lo que está en esa revista me puso muy creativo… —susurró en la oreja de Rei. Éste lo tomaba con fuerza por la espalda y cerraba sus ojos cada vez que Nagisa metía su lengua y lamía su oreja para luego soplarla sutilmente—… Rei-chan… ¿Qué te parece si intentamos algo de lo que está allí…?

—M-mi oreja…

—Vamos, dime qué es lo que quieres que te haga y lo haré con gusto… pero sólo si me lo pides. —Nagisa sonrió, sintiéndose satisfecho al ver a Rei sonrojado, respirando con dificultad, con los lentes ligeramente torcidos y con el cabello desacomodado.

—Nagisa-kun… mi madre puede oírnos… en cualquier momento puede abrir la puerta y… —Hello darkness my old friend… Rei recordó con consternación la vergüenza que había pasado en la casa de Gou cuando ésta los había descubierto en semejante posición. Rei simplemente moriría si fuese esta vez nada más y nada menos que su madre quien los descubriese.

Su madre ya conocía a Nagisa, y tenía conocimiento de la relación que ambos compartían, pero Rei no quería causar en ella semejante trauma. La suya era una familia cuyo valores y principios estaban muy arraigados en cada miembro. Realizar esa clase de comportamientos obscenos a plena luz del día, mientras otros miembros están cerca, era, en definitiva, una absoluta falta de respeto.

—Oh~ pero, Rei-chan… ¿No crees que es más excitante así?

Después de decir aquello, Nagisa comenzó a besarlo con una dedicación apremiante y sus lenguas se encontraron y acariciaron apasionadamente, y Rei olvidó toda aquella basura acerca de los valores familiares y la moralidad.

—Nagisa, pásale seguro a mi puerta…

Al demonio el razonamiento matemático y de cualquier otro tipo…


	4. Resignación

**¡Clases Extras!**

Capítulo: 4/5

 _Resignación_

* * *

—¡Ya es el día de la prueba y no aprendiste absolutamente nada! —Rei regañó a un Nagisa despeinado y con ojeras pronunciadas.

Ambos estaban en el campus de la universidad, donde esperaban junto con otros jóvenes impacientes y nerviosos que parecían estar allí con el mismo propósito que ellos dos. Sólo faltaba veinte minutos para el inicio de las pruebas de ingreso.

Nagisa tenía una mirada vacía en sus ojos y sus hombros estaban caídos. La noche anterior no había podido dormir absolutamente nada.

—Lo siento Rei-chan, parece que ya no hay nada más que hacer, no tengo remedio, no tengo el coeficiente intelectual que tienes tú, ambos pertenecemos a mundos diferentes. Adiós. —Resignado, Nagisa comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Rei lo tomó por la camisa y lo sentó en uno de los bancos desocupados.

—¡¿Para donde crees que vas?! Tsk, incluso si no hay ninguna posibilidad de que puedas responder esas preguntas, vas a presentar ese examen —señaló Rei con severidad; sin embargo, Nagisa no parecía prestarle atención, su mirada estaba perdida en un punto random del suelo. Rei suspiró—. Nada pierdes con intentarlo, yo creo en los milagros.

—Lo intentaré sólo si me dejas darte un beso. —La luz de la vida pareció volver a los ojos de Nagisa ante la posibilidad de aquella proposición.

Rei suspiró nuevamente. Incluso en aquella situación Nagisa se comportaba así.

—Eres bastante pesadito hasta en estos momentos, ¿no? —Dijo, sentándose junto a él.

Nagisa asintió como un niño pequeño y sonrió mientras se acercaba a Rei para darle un beso rápido. A pesar de las oscuras bolsas debajo de sus ojos, Rei pensó que se veía totalmente lindo y adorable; cosa que lo llevó a tomarlo de la nuca para profundizar el beso. Momentos después, se separaron.

—¡Vaya! —Exclamó Nagisa, sorprendido—… Y diciendo que no querías…

—Yo… —Rei acomodó sus lentes—… nunca dije que "no quería". Siempre quiero… pues… besarte… en todo momento, si es posible.

—Rei-chan… —Nagisa miraba fascinado hacia Rei, todo signo de resignación y depresión se había marchado de su expresión.

—Vamos pasando, que en poco va a comenzar la prueba. —Anunció Rei, levantados del banco al no poder soportar más la insistente mirada de Nagisa. Éste, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, asintió y se apresuró a alcanzar a Rei, quien ya había comenzado a caminar hacia el interior de la gran universidad.


	5. A pesar de todo, juntos

**¡Clases Extras!**

Capítulo: 5/5

 _A pesar de todo, juntos_

* * *

Rei y Nagisa estaban sentados en la cama, uno al lado del otro, y la laptop permanecía inamovible al frente de ellos, apoyada en una almohada de pingüino.

Ambos llevaban varios minutos en silencio, viendo en la pantalla de la laptop la frase [RESULTADO DE LAS PRUEBAS DE INGRESO] que tenía la página como título.

—Así que ya publicaron los resultados… —Rei fue el primero en romper el silencio—. Lo siento, Nagisa, no lo soporto más… no quiero ver. —se levantó de la cama y le dio la espalda a la laptop.

—Está bien, yo lo veré por ti. —Dijo Nagisa amablemente, con una sonrisa tranquila y pacífica. Rei se sorprendió al ver semejante gesto sereno. ¡Cómo era posible que se viera tan tranquilo cuando él mismo estaba que sufría un infarto! No había dormido por las noches en una semana entera…

—Te vez muy calmado —Comentó, mientras veía al susodicho leer pacientemente los nombres de la lista de aprobados—. Me sorprende que puedas guardar tanto la compostura.

—Es que no hay necesidad de ver la lista de resultados para saber que pasaste el examen. —Respondió Nagisa desinteresadamente.

—Sí, pues yo estoy preocupado es por ti.

—¿Aun tienes esperanzas de que haya pasado esa prueba? Está claro que eso es un caso perdido. Las probabilidades de que haya pasado son de una en un millón de millones. —Soltó Nagisa, encogiéndose de hombros. Él definitivamente se había rendido hace ya mucho tiempo—. Oh, aquí está tu nombre, Rei-chan.

—¡Ahhh! —El corazón de Rei casi se le escapa del cuerpo—. ¡¿Diosmiodiosmioquédice?!

—No sólo aprobaste el examen, sino que fuiste una de las mejores notas —Señaló Nagisa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¡Felicidades Rei-chan!

El alma le regresó al cuerpo al escuchar aquella noticia. Sin duda era la mejor noticia que había escuchado. ¿Ser aceptado en una de las universidades más exigentes de la prefectura? ¿Una de las mejores notas? ¡Era la noticia más condenadamente magnifica que le habían dado jamás! Debía gritar y agradecer al cielo por aquella bendición, pero, aun así, Rei no se sentía completo. No si aún faltaba Nagisa.

—Por más que quiero alegrarme, no puedo. —Susurró, bajando la cabeza y apretando sus puños.

Si tan sólo Nagisa aprobara… si tan sólo pudiesen estar juntos por más tiempo…

—Ah, mi nombre también está en la lista, parece que también aprobé.

—No puedo estar feliz sabiendo que no podemos estar juntos… una alegría sin compartir es como una vela apagada. Si Nagisa-kun no está conmigo, yo… ¿Eh? ¿Podrías repetir lo que dijiste hace un instante?

—Aprobé el examen. ¡Aprobé el examen Rei-chan! —exclamó Nagisa, mirando detalladamente la pantalla y leyendo una y otra vez su nombre, como asegurándose de que fuese real y no un producto de su mente—. Fui la nota más baja, soy el último de la lista de aprobados, pero al fin y al cabo aprobé el examen de admisión. ¡Parece que después de todo vamos a seguir juntos!

—Debe haber un error. —dictaminó Rei, frunciendo el ceño y leyendo el mismo la lista.

—¡Oye, alégrate! ¡¿Dónde quedó lo de "una alegría sin compartir es como una vela apagada"?! ¡Pasé el examen yo también!

—Pero no entiendo… —Rei no podía creerlo. Le costaba asimilarlo. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad—. ¿Cómo respondiste esas preguntas tan complejas? Tú eres un completo cabeza hueca.

—Oye, ten un poquito más de respeto hacia el amor de tu vida —Nagisa hizo un puchero y cruzó sus brazos, fingiendo enojo—. Trabajé muy duro todas las noches para obtener ese puntaje. Así es, Rei-chan, yo mismo me puse a estudiar todas las noches. Mientras en el día me la pasaba contigo, en las noches estudiaba hasta la madrugada… fue horrible, dormía sólo tres horas y media.

Las palabras se atoraron en la garganta de Rei, y en lugar de salir en forma de sonido, se derramaron en forma de lágrimas de sus ojos. Todo aquello parecía irreal, era un sueño hecho realidad. Todas esas noches había dudado de las verdaderas intenciones de Nagisa, diciéndose que si realmente él quisiera seguir con él durante la universidad, podía mostrar algo de interés y esfuerzo en estudiar para pasar la prueba de ingreso, pero nunca se comportaba con seriedad. Rei pensaba que Nagisa no tenía interés en seguir con él, y una vez que se separaran, todo terminaría. Aquella realidad lo había atormentado tanto que incluso le había quitado el apetito… pero estaba equivocado.

Nagisa se había esforzado, y ese esfuerzo había dado frutos.

Rei se lanzó a la cama y abrazó a Nagisa con fuerza, restregando el rostro en su hombro.

—Tonto… ¿Por qué no me permitiste ayuda? —le susurró, intentando sonar enojado, pero fracasando al soltar pequeños gimoteos. Nagisa río tenuemente.

—Es que jamás me logro concentrar cuando estás cerca de mí, ¿entiendes? —Nagisa tomó el rostro de Rei y lo besó en la boca, rápida y tiernamente, saboreando en el camino una de las lágrimas de felicidad de Rei.

Ambos sonrieron.

—¿Juntos por unos años más? —Preguntó Rei.

Nagisa asintió.

A pesar de todo, seguirían juntos.

Fin.


End file.
